


New Life, New Opportunity, New?

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, my first junchan fic please love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: Chanwoo is hired as Junhoe’s secretary.





	New Life, New Opportunity, New?

“New day. New opportunity.” Chanwoo looks at himself in the mirror. He is satisfied with his tie.

He buys a cup of coffee and sandwich for breakfast before heading to the huge building opposite the cafe. He applied job as a secretary there and is listed as the top 5 final candidates.

He studied about the CEO of the company named Koo Junhoe. From what he heard, the CEO is cold and scary but pleasant to work with, somehow, because he loves to discuss and listen to his staffs. Junhoe accepts ideas and he would talk about your ideas with you then share with the other staffs.

As a CEO, Koo Junhoe may seem the best one. But as a person, Koo Junhoe probably needs to work on that. Perhaps that’s why some said he is cold and scary.

 

_“He doesn’t hang out…unless he treats us but he goes home early.”_

_“Money? No problem. He would buy you the best drink but he couldn’t buy himself some time.”_

_“Honestly…Our CEO is an awesome guy. If only he pretends to know me outside office…I would rate him 10/10.”_

_“Oh! Sajangnim? Well…he helps his staffs in need. Like how I crashed my car the other day, he helped me but…he needs to meet more people.”_

_“Mr Koo…he is alright…but he is so awkward. I swear I won’t take a ride in his car. Ever. Again.”_

 

Those are just a few comments he got after he asked the staffs there. He wants to know the kind of boss he would have to deal with if he gets the job.

And he gets the job.

“This is your office.”

One of the editors, Song Yunhyeong, leads him to his office. He couldn’t hide his smile as he enters the office. He couldn’t believe he has his own space which is conveniently connected to Junhoe’s office.

“Thanks.” Chanwoo puts his things on the table. “Wow.”

“Take your time to settle down. After that, meet sajangnim okay.” Yunhyeong pats his shoulder. “Well, good luck first day. If you need anything, just intercom me alright.”

Chanwoo nods. He thanked Yunhyeong again before the latter leave. He scans around the office then his eyes landed at the front door of Junhoe’s office. He is nervous but excited to meet his boss. He quickly sets up his table and arranges things properly.

“Yes. I’m meeting the publisher later. Alright.” Junhoe keeps his phone. “Hello. You must be Jung Chanwoo.”

Chanwoo turns to look at him. Wait. Nobody tells him that Junhoe is insanely gorgeous. He can’t help but to look from top to bottom.

“Y-yes. I am Jung Chanwoo, your new secretary.” He smiles.

“Nice to meet you.” Junhoe extends his hand to shake Chanwoo’s hand. “Come to my office.”

Junhoe’s office is spacious. There is a coat hanger next to the shelf with tonnes of books arranged neatly on it. There are Batman figurines on the table, a sand hourglass, table lamp, some files and papers, calendar, diary, Starbucks cup and a pot of fake plant next to a photo frame.

But Chanwoo is distracted with the way Junhoe looks right now. Hair styled up revealing his forehead and rolled up sleeves, Junhoe really is an attractive person.

“Sit down.”

Demanding. Sounds sexy. Wait, Jung Chanwoo. Now is not the time.

“As my secretary, it’s like also…my personal assistant. I think about the same thing. You must help me manage my schedule.” Junhoe looks at him.

Chanwoo nods. He listens to what Junhoe says while he jots down on his notebook. He looks at Junhoe again. A shiny item on Junhoe’s finger catches his attention.

Slight disappointment. But he understands. For someone who is as beautiful as Junhoe, it is not a surprise if Junhoe is seeing someone.

“Are you single?”

“Uh? Oh…ya…why?” Chanwoo raises his eyebrow.

“Oh because here…I really mean it when I said flexible working hours. You can even come on weekend if your spouse and family don’t mind.” Junhoe smiles at him.

“Ohhh…oh…” Chanwoo looks at him. “I’m single.”

Junhoe nods. “I hope you find it fun working here.”

“Hmmm I hope so too.”

 

~~~

 

Working with Junhoe really is fun. Others are right about him being a great boss but they are wrong about his personality outside work? He talked about this with the other co-worker.

No one believes that Junhoe agreed to go out after work.

“Maybe sajangnim found his soulmate. You.”

Chanwoo almost spits his drinks upon hearing Yunhyeong’s remark.

“Soulmate? Me?”

He recalls all the meetings outside office hours. Contrary to what people believe, Junhoe is a soft person who loves puppies. He is also very loud. Loud and random. Loves singing and has a powerful voice. Slightly awkward, laughs a lot and loves drinking.

Junhoe admitted that it was his first time hanging out with his staff other than at office cafe.

“I’m…comfortable with you.”

“But because I’m your secretary. In a way, we have to spend time together so along the way...we get comfortable.” Chanwoo stops him from drinking another cup of soju.

“I know…but I was never like this with my previous secretaries.” Junhoe gives a crooked smile. “I felt like…a wall…existed…then you came…the wall vanished…”

“Hmmm probably because I did better job?” Chanwoo chuckles. But deep down, only God knows how he feels. His heart is beating loudly, it feels like it could drown the noise at the bbq restaurant.

“Yes you did a better job…but…it’s more that just job. I really am comfortable with you…I love spending time with you like this…” Junhoe rests his head on the table.

With those words, Junhoe passes out. Chanwoo brings him to his small house. He hesitates at first but since they have work tomorrow, he undresses Junhoe then immediately washes the clothes. Good thing they are almost the same size so whatever he wears, Junhoe could wear too.

He takes his time to admire Junhoe closely.

The small, round nose. The thick eyebrow. The luscious lips are so inviting. He slowly touches Junhoe’s hair.

“Cute. Who said you are cold? They are wrong.” Chanwoo whispers. He puts a blanket on him. “Good night, sajangnim.”

“Good morning.”

“Ack! Ohhh…sajangnim.” Chanwoo realizes he has nowhere to run. He is only wearing his towel around his waist.

Chanwoo’s action tickles Junhoe’s heart. He chuckles.

“Don’t be afraid. It’s just me…and uhh…please don’t call me sajangnim.” Junhoe smiles widely.

“But…you are…”

“We are outside office hours.”

Chanwoo slowly nods. He keeps holding his towel as he is afraid it could fall. He looks at Junhoe who is only wearing shorts. He can’t lie. He is enjoying the view. The toned abs and broad chest, he feels lucky to be able to see this before anyone.

“So anyway…thanks for taking me back to your place. Sorry that I was so drunk last night.”

“That’s okay. I can’t leave you alone there.” Chanwoo chuckles. “Sorry also…my place is just small.”

“Small…is cute. As long as you are comfortable and you have all the necessities needed.” Junhoe walks around. “My house is big…but empty.” He touches his ring. “Ever since he…uhhh…left…it feels so empty.”

“Not to be rude…but why don’t you move out?”

Junhoe glances at him. “I’ve tried…then I go back. I can’t leave the memories behind too easily.”

“Is that why…uhh…you are work oriented person?” Chanwoo tries not to sound like he hears gossips about Junhoe.

“Nahhh. I’m always like this. Jiwon…” Junhoe clears his throat. “Jiwon was the one who pushed me…he encouraged and supported me so well…” He smiles as he reminisced his memories with Jiwon.

“Oh. So the name…Koo JuneWon…”

“Yes. From his name. Jiwon.” Junhoe chuckles.

Sudden silence fills the room. The two of them are lost in their own thoughts with slow, ballad songs played on Chanwoo’s laptop. Junhoe looks around until he sees a photo frame of Chanwoo with a man.

“I assume you have your own story here.” Junhoe points to the photo frame.

“Oh. That’s my cousin.” Chanwoo smiles.

“I see…” Junhoe looks at him again. “Errr…anyway…I would like to take a shower.”

“Sure! Wait. Let me get you towel and toothbrush.”

“Thanks, Chanwoo.”

Every eyes are on the two of them when they reach in Chanwoo’s car. The best part is Junhoe appears to be wearing Chanwoo’s clothes. Everyone with eyes could notice that.

“Good morning, sajangnim.”

“Good morning.” Junhoe walks straight to his office.

“And good morning, Jung Chanwoo.”

“Stop it, Ella.” Chanwoo shakes his head.

“Oh come on. What’s the deal man?” Ella sits facing him.

Chanwoo sighs. He knows everyone would ask him. He glances at everyone in the pantry, obviously wanting to know the latest juicy news about their sajangnim.

“You guys. Seriously?”

“Why is everyone camping here? Did Chanwoo bring food?” Yunhyeong appears. He looks at everyone then Chanwoo.

“No. No food but he brought our sajangnim.” Jiyoon whispers.

“Ohh…” Yunhyeong is suddenly interested. He leans against the counter. “Chanwoo…”

“Sajangnim is wearing Chanwoo’s coat. I know that coat. It is Chanwoo’s favourite.” Ella couldn’t help herself anymore.

“I see.” Yunhyeong nods. “So…Chanwoo…”

“Uhhh…his car broke down near my house. There.” Chanwoo walks to his office.

“Can you tell Chanwoo that he needs to brush up his lying skill?” Jiyoon looks at Yunhyeong.

“Wait. I thought it was convincing. Sajangnim couldn’t go home so maybe he spent the night at Chanwoo’s place.” Yunhyeong thinks. “Ah guys. Back to work.”

Since that day, Chanwoo couldn’t get Junhoe’s words out of his head.

“I’m comfortable with you.”

It’s been 5 months since he started working there. Work is fun. Seeing Junhoe’s face everyday makes him happy. If he was like a cartoon, he would have literally heart eyes whenever he sees Junhoe.

Oh no.

Maybe he has a crush on Junhoe.

The drunk heart-to-heart talk was about a month ago. Honestly for Junhoe, he really meant it when he said he feels comfortable with Chanwoo. There are many shots of them taken by the media. How close and comfortable he is around Chanwoo could be clearly seen on those photos.

He really meant it.

He really enjoys every seconds he spends with Chanwoo.

He hates theme park but he agreed to accompany Chanwoo the other day just so he could spend time with the man.

He loves every touch Chanwoo gives.

He remembers when Chanwoo gave him a massage.

“Sajangnim, I’m going home already. I’ve emailed next week’s schedule.” Chanwoo stands facing him. “Do check and tell me if you have last minute new schedule so I could adjust.”

“Ohhh…hmmm…”

“Sajangnim?” Chanwoo snaps his fingers.

“Oh! Chanwoo! When did you get in here?” Junhoe puts his glasses down. He massages his temple. “Sorry. Sorry.”

“Whoa. You look…so tired.” Chanwoo puts his bag on the table.

“The deadline…” Junhoe sighs.

“You are pushing yourself too hard. Go home. It’s Friday.” Chanwoo approaches him. He spins the chair so he could look at Junhoe closer. “Hmmm…the eye bags…go home.”

Junhoe loves looking at the big, round eyes Chanwoo has and that sharp nose? He wishes to touch it. “Alright…”

“Wait. Before you go.” Chanwoo moves behind him. He slowly massages his shoulder. “Oh wow. You are stiff.” He proceeds to massage his neck too.

Junhoe is surprised but he couldn’t say no to this massage. It feels so good. He shuts his eyes, enjoying Chanwoo’s delicate yet strong fingers on his neck and shoulder.

“Uhhhh….” Junhoe bites his lips. “Sorry.”

Chanwoo almost stops immediately when Junhoe made such inappropriate noise while he elbowed his neck. Then again, he takes it as compliment. It shows that Junhoe really enjoys this.

Junhoe falls asleep in no time. It feels like the usual thing for Junhoe to sleep at Chanwoo’s place with how there are some of Junhoe’s clothes and toiletries.

Junhoe smiles to himself thinking about how close he has gotten with Chanwoo. He looks at his ring.

“Hmmm…Jiwon…I’d always love you but you said, I deserve to be happy right?” He kisses the ring. “I think I’ve found someone who makes me happy. You would love him. He is so cheeky and cute. He likes to tease but…he is a great listener, mature, think deeply over everything.”

Did he just ‘introduce’ Chanwoo to Jiwon? Did he just smile as he talked about Chanwoo? He really feels like he likes Chanwoo more than just boss and secretary relationship, more than just friends.

“What should I do, Jiwon?” Junhoe kisses his ring. He glances at the door.

“Yes, sajangnim. You wanted to see me?” Chanwoo waits for him to respond.

“Yes…I want to see you.” Junhoe looks at him without saying anything.

Chanwoo bites his lips. His heart is thumping fast like it could burst anytime soon. The stares, Junhoe’s eyes, they are making him feel nervous. He tries to look away but somehow, he slowly returns Junhoe’s gaze. He looks into Junhoe’s eyes until the latter looks away in just few seconds.

“Can I call you Junhoe now?”

Junhoe nods. He licks his dry lips. He trails Chanwoo’s movements as the man walks towards the door to lock it then slowly approaches him. In one swift movement, Chanwoo spins his chair and has him trapped in his arms.

“You can see me now.” Chanwoo leans closer to Junhoe’s flushed face. “So…why did you want to see me?”

Junhoe rolls his eyes before he pulls Chanwoo’s tie then he kisses his lips softly. He can feel Chanwoo’s lips slowly kissing him too as they kiss, no rush, just a gentle, soft kiss. Both of them smile before parting their lips then they kiss again, just a quick one.

“There. Do I need to tell you why?”

“Let me guess. You like me. You wanted to confess but you can’t put your words correctly and-“

Junhoe kisses his lips again. “Shut up. You talk so much.”

Both of them laugh happily. Chanwoo caresses his cheeks gently, watching Junhoe squeezing his palm while resting his cheek on his hand.

“Great timing. Everyone goes home already.” Chanwoo strokes his hair gently. “Let’s go home.”

“Well, I can’t let others know I’m in love with my secretary.” Junhoe grabs his coat.

“So...what are we? Boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends.” Junhoe holds his hand then watches as Chanwoo brings his hand to his lips. 

“Officially boyfriends.” 

New life. New opportunity. New boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> my very first junchan fic because we are blessed with junchan moments uwu


End file.
